


Family, The Ex, and the Birthday/Christmas Dilemma, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Holidays, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-11
Updated: 2006-12-11
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "There, I wanted to get that out before I wear the brave face as you get on a plane to California."





	Family, The Ex, and the Birthday/Christmas Dilemma, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“It seriously perplexes me that a hammer used to beat meat costs that much money.”

“It’s called a meat tenderizer Sam.”

“It beats meat and it cost more than my electric shaver.”

Tish laughed as they walked out of Williams Sonoma with their arms around each other. It was 11 days until Christmas and the Chevy Chase Mall was crowded with weary shoppers and ebullient children. There was a long line to see Santa, kids hoping to squeeze in some last minute Christmas wishes. The couple bypassed them, laughing and talking with each other.

“I can admit it was pricy, but Kimmy will love it. Did I tell you that mom asked her to cook the dinner?”

“No. What is her specialty?” Sam asked.

”Right now she is learning Italian so I figure she will give us something good.”

The dinner was Sam finally sitting down to meet the McTiernans. It was scheduled for December 20th and they were both nervous. Tish was sure he would be loved; how could you not love Sam. She told him to be himself, and that it was OK to feel nervous. It was even OK to say something silly…he was only human.

“So, I meet your parents on the 20th, you meet my friends at the White House Christmas party on the 21st, and I go to California on the 23rd. it will be a busy couple of days.”

“When are you getting back from California?” Tish asked.

They stopped for her to admire shoes in the Cole Haan window. Sam was already bogged down with bags from the last of their holiday shopping. He had yet to buy anything for his father; Tish still had her grandmother and her sister Alice. They hoped Macy’s would have what they needed because Tish swore she was done with all of this as of today. Nothing dampened the Christmas spirit faster than the mall, in her opinion.

“Tish?”

She turned at the sound of her name, unable to smile when she saw the face. He came to kiss her cheek but she avoided letting that happen.

“How are you? I'm surprised to see you here; I thought you hated the mall.”

“One has to Christmas shop.”

Tish stepped back, taking Sam’s hand. The two men sized each other up for a moment, Sam facing more scrutiny than he was willing to give a total stranger. Tish’s friend was a tall black man with very light skin and dreadlocks. He had light brown eyes and dressed impeccably in blue jeans and a gray cashmere sweater.

“Trevor, this is my boyfriend Sam Seaborn. Sam, this is Trevor Houseman…an old friend.”

“Good to meet you.” Sam stuck out his hand.

Trevor could not contain his smirk, reluctantly shaking his hand.

“I hadn't heard.” Trevor said. “That you were seeing someone I mean. I thought this would have gotten around.”

“We’ve been dating about five months.”

“My father asks about you Tish, from time to time. I will let him know you are well.”

“Definitely. Tell your mother too, OK?”

Trevor nodded, wanting to say so many things but choosing not to.

“We have to go. Happy holidays.”

“Maybe I’ll see you around DC…it’s a small town. I'm back full time now, working for Radio One.”

“Congratulations. We really have to go. Goodbye.”

Tish did not wait to hear him say the same before walking in the other direction with Sam. On the way to Macy’s she was silent so he broke the ice.

“An old boyfriend?” he asked.

“My ex-fiancée.”

“Ah, no wonder there was tension.”

“I didn’t even want to talk to him but I just heard my mother’s voice in my head imploring me not to be rude. Can we not talk about Trevor?”

“Of course. I have an ex-fiancée too; it can be a sore subject.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, her name is Lisa and she’s a journalist in New York. We broke up right before I went to work on the Bartlet campaign in August of 1997.”

“Why?”

“Because I was ruining all of her plans for a cushy, cosmopolitan future. I left a six-figure career to run a nobody for President. It did not seem plausible in her eyes…she thought I was insane.”

“I think it’s noble. Especially since you're still making six figures.”

“That is only because we won, and it hasn’t exactly been a cakewalk since then. What happened with you and Trevor?”

“I don’t even know if I could explain it to you.” Tish replied. “It’s a bit asinine.”

“C’mon, try me.” Sam sat down on a bench and Tish sat next to him. It actually felt good to do so; they had been shopping for a few hours.

“Trevor’s family is a very prominent New England family. His father is a federal judge and his mother the first African-American President of Adams College, one of the most exclusive girls’ colleges in the nation. They are a part of an elite group dubbed the Talented Tenth.”

“I've heard of them.”

“His mother has no slave lineage in her family and his father only has one, who was freed in Concord, New Hampshire and married a freedwoman. While his father liked me fine, his mother had no intention of allowing her family to be diluted with dark skin.”

“What?”

Tish laughed, it was all she knew to do.

“I know that it sounds ridiculous, but black people can be some of the most racist people in the world. I broke up with Trevor; he was going to marry me and defy her. I knew he was never going to be truly happy without her approval. Anyway, I didn’t love him enough to ask him to give up his family for me. So now you know.”

Sam nodded, giving her a brief kiss. He wondered if his parents would feel the same way as Trevor’s. He did not need their approval…Tish gave him a joy he never experienced.

“I'm thinking your father might like a watch.” She said.

They were walking toward Macy’s again. Sam struggled with the bags and Tish took a few from him. 

“It is a great gift when you don’t know what to buy for someone. Both men and women love them, and they come in every mood imaginable.”

“I also thought about a nice pair of cufflinks and maybe a tie tack.” Sam said. “What did you get for your father?”

“New golf clubs. He is going to be so excited. Golf is my father’s religion.”

“The monsignor won't be happy to hear that.”

“Tell me about it. Damn Alice, I'm just going to buy her a gift certificate and let her find her own damn gift.”

Sam thought it might be nice to get a small trinket to go with the gift certificate. Gloves perhaps or a wallet. Maybe even a pair of earrings and a bracelet. Tish smiled at him.

“I'm doing better Christmas shopping with you than I've done in years.” She said.

“We do compliment each other quite well, don’t we?”

“I really think we do.”

***

“OK, so five months…”

“Four.” Sam corrected. “Well, by that point it will be four and a half but I don't really think…”

“Sam, stop.” Josh held up his hands. “Breathe in and out. It is a Christmas gift…we can do it with our eyes closed.”

“See I really don’t think we can. I've seen some of things you’ve gotten for girlfriends over the years.”

“Hey, that hurt. My gift purchasing skills are legendary.”

“For all the wrong reasons.” Sam muttered. "What did you buy for Donna last year?”

“She is not my girlfriend.”

“She is the only woman in your life. Answer the question.”

“A gumball machine and the Audrey Hepburn video collection. She asked for the gumball machine.”

Donna walked in, collecting binders from Josh’s desk and leaving a few behind. She wanted to know if he returned Congressman Perdue’s office’s call.

“They will wait. It’s not that important with Congress on recess right now. We’re handling important business here Donna.”

“Like what? Are you finished with these?”

Josh nodded as Sam told her the story. Tish’s birthday was three days after Christmas and he wanted to make sure he got great gifts to mark both occasions.”

“I don’t want to be a dork and buy her something practical like shoes or a vacuum. I want it to be special.”

“Jewelry is special.” Donna replied.

“It’s also clichéd.” Sam said. “I mean, I am not opposed but I wan to get her something she doesn’t see coming. She will be looking for jewelry.”

“As they always do.” Josh said.

“That sounded bitter. Look Sam; buy her jewelry for Christmas…don’t let her see her birthday gift coming. I have faith in you.”

He did not have much time left for purchases. He was leaving on the 23rd and with work and family obligations squeezed in the middle; Sam’s clock was quickly running out. It would be much more helpful if he had some kind of clue. Wait, he was going to California between Christmas and Tish’s birthday. More options would be at his disposal and he could bring the gift back with him. That would give him the time he needed. Oh, thank God.

***

“Shot through the heart and you're to blame…darling you give love a BAD NAME!”

Tish held up the devil’s horns and rocked out. That made her laugh; her giggling caught Sam. He was laying on the pillows on her bed reading about proposed healthcare initiatives for children under 13. Tish sat Indian style close to the bottom of the bed, cleaning her camera equipment. There were parts everywhere.

“How about some festive music?” Sam asked.

“Bon Jovi isn’t festive enough?”

“Uh uh.”

“OK, OK. One of these local stations is playing 24 hour Christmas music.” She grabbed the stereo remote, flipping around. “I love the holidays, seriously. I love the sights, the smells, and the sounds. I love the true meaning of Christmas, and I even love the annoying Salvation Army bells. But 24 hours of Christmas music…I would smother myself.”

“It’s a bit difficult to smother yourself, isn’t it?”

“Dunno. Here you go.”

She settled on a station playing The Carpenters version of Sleigh Ride.

“I absolutely love The Carpenters. When we were kids, Alice and I used to sing their songs in hairbrushes with mom’s pantyhose on our head. We ran around the house like a bad episode of Star Search. Did I tell you that I found the perfect gift for Alice? I was lunching and doing a bit of perusing with my friend Kevin and I found a silver and glass jewelry box. Alice is a jewelry freak…she probably needs one. So now that’s one less thing I have to worry about.”

“That makes one of us.” Sam muttered turning a page.

“What's up with you Sparky?”

Tish turned to look at him, moving her equipment with her. She was putting the camera back together.

“Hmm? Nothing really. I'm just swamped.”

“To hell with that. Put all that stuff away.”

“What?”

“See, you're not even paying attention.”

She crawled into his lap, took the folder from him and dropped it on the floor. Sam smiled, his hands easily finding her hips.

“I'm definitely paying attention now.”

“I can be quite persuasive when I want to be. I hate that we are not spending Christmas together. There, I wanted to get that out before I wear the brave face as you get on a plane to California.”

“We’ll be together on your birthday.” Sam replied. “And I have special plans for New Year’s Eve.”

“You do?”

“Yeah.” He kissed her. “Something special for just the two of us.”

“You're a romantic, Sam Seaborn.”

“Sometimes.”

“All the time.”

He had become addicted to kissing her the 2nd time they were together. Her lips were soft and she tasted so good to him. They held each other, Tish exhaling as she stroked the nape of his neck.

“My feelings for you…they’ve grown stronger.” She whispered.

“Me too. I'm nervous.”

“Why?”

“We haven’t known each other long and there’s so much to overcome.”

“I don't feel that way Sam.”

“What way?”

“I don’t care about your job or whatever else is worrying you. Well, I care about what's worrying you.”

“I understand. Lets just make it to the New Year. I will feel better then.”

“Why January 1st?” Tish asked.

“Because your parents will know, my parents will know, we’ll know each other’s friends and be passed the first major gift giving hurdle. Relationships are won and lost over gift wrap.”

“You know that I will love whatever you get me. It’s the thought that counts.”

“I'm glad you said that because I want to share some of my thoughts with you right now. The first one has me unbuttoning your shirt.”

She watched as his fingers worked over her clothes. He kissed her softly.

“What else are you thinking about?”

“Kissing you, touching you, tasting you.”

“Positive thoughts indeed. What else?”

“Making love to you. Once, twice, maybe even three times.”

Tish squealed, surrendering herself to Sam’s thoughts and attention.

***

“Any last minute instructions before we do this?” Sam asked as they pulled into the driveway.” 

Tish looked at him and smiled.

“It'll be fine. You know you have nothing to worry about…they are going to love you.”

She kissed him softly before fishing the keys from her messenger bag. The house was warm; Sam smelled Italian food as they walked toward the kitchen. Kimmy was in there stirring pasta.

“Hey little sis.”

“Hey!” they shared a hug and kiss. Kimmy held out her hand for Sam. “I'm Kimberly McTiernan.”

“Sam Seaborn.”

“You're as cute as Tish said.”

“Thank you.”

“Where are the parents?” Tish asked.

She took off her coat, took Sam’s from his arm and went to the hall closet.

“Dad is in the study. Mama’s running late.”

Sam wanted to know what smelled so good. Kimmy explained she was going to make veal tonight but her father did not like veal so she made chicken in case anyone was interested.

“Which do you prefer Sam?”

“Um, I can eat either.”

“But if you had to choose?” Kimmy insisted.

“Veal, if we are going with the Italian theme.”

Tish told her sister they were going to the study. He took in the tasteful art and comfortable décor as they made their way. Tish tapped on the door, poking her head in.

“Hey there daddy.”

“My darling.”

She kissed his cheek, hugging him fiercely. 

“Daddy, this is Sam Seaborn.”

The two men shook hands, saying at the same time that they had heard much about each other. Ted McTiernan laughed heartily.

“So, how nervous are you about tonight Sam?” he asked.

Tish laughed, going over to the couch to pet the family beagle Simon.

“Very much so sir.”

“Don’t be, please. Sit down. Would you like a drink? I have scotch.”

“Do you have the makings of a screwdriver?”

“Yes I do. Tish, why don’t you check on Kimmy in the kitchen?”

“OK.” She walked out of the room after squeezing Sam’s shoulder.

“So you’ve been seeing Tish for five months?”

“Four.” Sam took his drink. “We met on August 17th.”

“My daughter seems to be very fond of you.”

“The feeling is mutual. Tish is a wonderful woman.”

“I agree strongly. She is passionate, smart, and fiercely independent. Is your relationship turning serious?”

Sam hoped it was, but did not feel very comfortable telling her father that. He instead deferred to them both being busy with their jobs but enjoying time with each other very much when they could. The Senator seemed satisfied with that answer.

“Well I don’t plan to torture you son. Believe me, I thought about it but Tish would kill me. I just want you to know that my daughter means everything to me and her happiness is connected with my own. I want her to live her own life and find her own happiness but if there is anything I can do to aid that, I will unquestionably.”

“I understand sir. I care for Tish and enjoy our time together. I want to spend even more time with her. Maybe in the New Year we can play a better balancing act with our jobs and relationship.”

“Sounds good to me Sam. I think…”

The Senator was interrupted by the arrival of his wife. Melinda McTiernan knocked on the door and walked into the room.

“Hello darling.” Ted stood from his chair, kissing his wife.

“I heard you were in here torturing Sam. I'm Melinda McTiernan.”

Television didn’t do Melinda justice. She was a beautiful woman with the same skin tone and eyes as Tish. Her smile made her skin glow and Sam smiled too.

“It’s great to meet you ma'am. Tish says nothing but wonderful things about you.”

“Oh great, the brainwashing worked. Kimmy and Tish are setting the table.”

The three of them walked out and toward the living room. Sam went back for his drink, meeting the family in the dining room. Over the dinner of veal and rotini in marinara, conversation turned to the coming holidays.

“When are the twins coming home?” Tish asked.

Susan and Sebastian were juniors in college, he at Morehouse and she at UConn.

“We are expecting them, as well as your grandmother, tomorrow afternoon.” Melinda replied.

“I can't wait to see grandma.” Kimmy said. “She said she got me an awesome Christmas gift.”

“Grandmas always do.” Sam said.

“My grandma especially.”

“You're going home for the holidays, Sam?” Melinda asked.

“Yes ma'am. This is the only time of the year I get to California. I'm excited about warm weather.”

“Bah humbug.” Tish said laughing. “We’re having a white Christmas here…that’s the way I like it.”

“I’ll take the palm trees.” Sam replied.

“I love palm trees.” Kimmy said.

“That’s because they are cool. I have to tell you how delicious this is Kimmy. You are an amazing cook.”

“Thanks. I got an A on my lasagna last week and a B+ on my sugar cookies. A couple of them burned.”

“She will be much help in the kitchen on Christmas.” Her mother said.

“My sister likes you a lot.”

“I like her too.”

Dinner at the McTiernans was a success and Sam was invited back anytime. They were driving back from the Chevy Chase house in Tish’s Chevy Silverado.

“I think it went really well.”

“I had no doubt that it would.” Sam said.

Tish looked at him for a moment before laughing.

“Oh right. You thought my father was going to grow razor sharp fangs and have leg of Sparky for an appetizer. Hey by the way, he didn’t ask me to leave so he could respectfully, or not so respectfully, threaten you did he?”

“I didn’t feel threatened at all. He was nice to me. He wanted to know how I feel about you.”

“What did you tell him?” Tish asked.

It was something she wondered about herself. There was no doubt that Sam was fond of her, and the last four months had been fantastic. Tish wondered what the New Year would bring. With 2000 being a midterm election year Sam’s schedule would be packed tightly. If he was not traveling with the President he would at the White House, toiling over speeches and agendas. That certainly didn’t leave much time for a casual relationship. Not to mention she was getting more opportunities everyday. The George shoot took her over the top. God bless JFK, Jr.

“I told him that I am very fond of you. The rest would have to wait until we've been together longer, you know.”

“Mmm hmm. I get to meet your friends tomorrow and I'm excited.”

“There won't be half as many questions about the status of our relationship.” Sam said.

“Don’t kid yourself, there most certainly will be.”

“You think?”

“Yes. Don’t worry, I already have about 50 answers to likely questions. I will be just fine.”

“I know that. In fact, you are going to shine. You always do.”

***

“Hello.”

“Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas right back at you.”

“I'm not calling too early, am I?”

“Sam, its 10a.m. here. Why are you up so early?”

“I just wanted to make sure I caught you before you went to your parents’ house.”

“How is California?”

“Unchanged. I miss you.”

“I miss you too. I only had Alice to keep me company as I sat through six hours of A Christmas Story while wrapping the last of the gifts last night.”

“I watched it once. Mostly because I didn’t want to talk politics with my father. I told them about us last night.”

“How did it go?” Tish asked.

“Polite indifference…the way most things are with my parents. They didn’t seem bothered about it and my mother laughed off that I thought they might be. You know what; I don’t want to talk about that. I want to talk about a very special day coming up on our calendar.”

“What day? Boxing Day?”

“Cute. It’s your big 3-0. I can't wait to come home and celebrate.”

“What are you planning?” Tish asked.

“Oh right, like I'm going to tell you. Just know you're going to love it.”

“Of course I will, because it’s from you. Oh Sam.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“There’s something…I can hear it in your voice.”

“It’s not important. We can talk about it when you get back.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. Have a wonderful day.”

“You too Tish. Bye.”

She sighed and Sam could hear her longing. OK, he thought, I don’t like being away from her. He was not sure if that was such a good thing, 2000 was going to be a busy traveling time for him. It would probably be the same for her. Their already limited time would be even more so. If they put their heads together, they could come up with a solution.

“Bye.”

***

“He’s coming back later today. I thought of surprising him at the airport but he will probably be beat. An overnight transcontinental flight is not for the faint.”

“Any idea what he got you for your birthday?” Alice asked.

Tish and her 25-year-old sister were drinking coffee and eating pie at the Georgetown Diner the day after Christmas. Most of the morning they indulged in all the after Christmas sales. Suz and Kimmy came along with them; Tish dropped them back at the house before driving back to DC where she and Alice lived. The younger McTiernan was working on her women’s studies Masters at Georgetown.

“I don’t have a clue. You think he combined the birthday/Christmas thing and got me a big gift.”

“He better not have; that won't win him any brownie points.”

“I don’t care about brownie points.” Tish said.

“You really like this guy, huh?”

“Yeah. I'm totally falling for him and I know my heart is going to be broken. I just don’t know when.”

“Your eternal optimism is what in love about you. Why would he break your heart?”

“He would never do it purposely. It is his job.”

“To hell with his job. I am quoting you there.”

“It’s not that simple, even if we both really wanted to. He’s works like 15-hour days and travels all over the world. He barely has time to eat and sleep, much less date.”

“What do you mean by date?” Alice asked.

“Well I certainly don’t want to see him between the hours of 11pm and 6am…that makes it so illicit. I like to have dinner; see a movie or a show. I like to spend time with Sam, not just have sex with him. I refuse to keep mistress hours. At the same time, I don’t want to force him to choose between the job and us. It’s a high wire act.”

“You can't make that decision Tishy, he has to. I know how much he likes you.”

Tish knew it too but it might not be enough. They were not young anymore. She wanted to think about settling down, maybe having a kid or two. She didn’t want to pressure Sam but definitely didn’t want to get to the end of Bartlet’s first term only to find out it wasn’t going to be. She would be 33 by then.

“One of these days I am going to take the easy road.”

“What is the fun in that?” Alice asked. “You're in love…who cares if it’s easy.”

“I don’t want to use that term. I don’t know if I am in love.”

“Oh yeah right.” Alice smirked.

“You're smirking now?”

“You don’t want to use the term? Its OK sweetie, I will use it for you. You love him and it is silly to hide it from yourself.”

“It has only been four months Alice. Neither one of us needs to go off half-cocked, that’s all I'm saying. I know how I feel but it is important to keep my feet on the ground and my head out of the clouds.”

“If you do that then you won't be Tish.”

“Stop making this difficult.” Tish snapped.

They looked at each other for a while, the older sister cutting her eyes at the younger. Then they laughed. Alice poked her.

“All I care about is my big sister being happy. Am I wrong to assume Sam Seaborn makes you happy?”

“Not at all. I'm just infusing a bit of adult sensibility into my wild teenage girl adventures.”

“What's the fun in that?” Alice asked.

Tish threw a napkin at her and they laughed again.

***

Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday my little sleeping beauty  
Happy Birthday to you.

Tish opened her eyes and smiled. Sam pushed hair from her forehead.

“You're home.”

“Yes, and I really missed you.”

He went to kiss her, his way blocked by a quick hand.

“Don’t. I'm sure my breath smells like battery acid.”

“I could care less…I have not kissed you in 5 days. Move the hand woman.”

Tish did, melting in his arms as the kisses went from pecks to passionate.

“What did you do last night?” Sam asked.

“I want to know how you got in here without my hearing you.”

“Because if you have more than 3 martinis you sleep like a log. This is a nice segway back to my other question.”

“I had an extravapalooza to say goodbye to 29.”

“Extravapalooza?”

“Mmm hmm, my sisters, Callie, Lynda, Sean, and Joe Reynolds. We hopped a couple of bars, danced around, and had a gay old time. I definitely had a few more than three martinis; it was one of those nights. You were missed.”

“That’s nice. You're beautiful.”

“At this time of the morning?”

“Especially then.”

They were kissing again, Tish pulling back the blankets as Sam shimmied his way under.

“I want gifts.” Tish murmured between kisses. Sam was taking off her pajamas.

“Good things come to those who wait. There is one in my pocket though.”

Tish squealed, reaching in to find it. She did not waste the opportunity to feel his erection. The man always had an excellent hard on. The gift was a velvet box.

“Gee, I wonder what this is.”

“Open it, so that I can finish tearing your clothes off and make passionate love to you.”

She did, and the diamond earrings sparkled in the morning light.

“Oh Sam, they're beautiful.”

“I didn’t want to go overboard, you know?”

“They are perfect, and I love them.”

After their two morning romps, Tish threw a bagel in the toaster oven and turned on the coffeemaker. In the living room, she smoked a cigarette while Sam opened his Christmas gifts. She bought him seven ties, as that particular accessory was his weakness. He also had the Lemmon-Matthau video collection, a sterling silver monogrammed pen and pencil set, and a Calvin Klein Eternity for Men gift set.

“I don’t wear this cologne.” Sam said.

“I know, I thought it might smell good on you. It might smell good on your clothes …perhaps on my sheets.”

Sam spritzed himself and they both laughed.

“See, I love your get up and go attitude.”

“Lets see if you like my gifts.” He said.

“There’s more?” putting out her cigarette, Tish poured two cups of coffee before joining him on the couch.

“What? Did you ever truly doubt there was more?”

Tish shrugged, she did not intend to assume anything. As long as his gift was from the heart that was all she cared about. Sam handed her a gift bag and she tore through it with absolute glee. A diamond necklace to match her earrings, the Herb Ritts coffee table book that she always meant to buy but never got around to it, and an ID bracelet with her whole name inscribed. The I was dotted with a small diamond.

“This is perfect.” She looked at him with tears in her eyes. Trying to blink them back didn’t work; Sam wiped her cheeks with the pads of his fingers.

“Its engraved.” He whispered.

Tish turned it over. Love, Sam, it read with her birthday beside it.

“OK, now I am not going to be able to stop crying.”

“There is just one more thing. It’s your birthday present. Well, this and the bracelet.”

“Oh Sam, you shouldn’t have. Next year we are definitely going to have to discuss price limits.”

“Limits, schlimits.” He got up and went over to the closet. He pulled out the guitar case wearing a big smile. “Ta-da!”

“Oh my goodness. You got me a guitar.”

“Yeah. Now you can learn all the Joni Mitchell songs. You could play Alanis Morissette, Psychedelic Furs, or Tracy Chapman. I even bought you a learning videotape. The songs are uncool but it will teach you the notes.”

“I know a few of them. My friend in high school played guitar in a band called Master and Servant. They did Smiths and Depeche Mode cover songs. This gift is so cool and totally unexpected…you're the best.”

Tish put the guitar back in its case, wrapping her arms around Sam.

“What a Merry Christmas, and a happy birthday too. You know what makes it better?”

“What?”

“That you're back. I've gotten kinda attached to you.”

“Kinda?”

“OK, really attached.”

“The feeling is mutual. Words need to be attached to these feelings.”

“Says who? We have all the time in the world. Besides which, I don’t really want to talk right now.”

Sam smiled. He could definitely stand to climb back into bed and have his world rocked again. Even better, they could do it right there on the couch.

“What did you have in mind…in lieu of speaking?” Sam asked.

“I wanna eat. I want to go to the diner and have a hash brown and scrapple omelet. Mmm, I'm excited just thinking about it.”

“Me too. Why don’t you hop in the shower and then we will gorge?”

“You got it.” she kissed him, jumping up from the couch. “Welcome home Sparky.”

He watched her go down the hall toward her bedroom. The words were on the tip of his tongue…he wanted to tell her. It didn’t feel rushed to Sam, though it hadn't been five months yet. Spontaneity was not something he engaged in with any regularity. With Tish though, it was alright to lean out too far. Sam didn’t fear falling, he’d already fell.

***


End file.
